Lands of Mystery, Day 6
Day 6: The Tanaris Desert Synopsis: After escaping the Gigabolt Pleasure Yacht last night, the Party's escape-pod washed ashore on a desert-beach. The Party were quick to identify the lands as Tanaris. "Stormwolf" (now identifying himself by his true name Wor'mash) and Markrgrl had been searching for the Party, finding them again as they were setting up camp on the shoreline. Salarya and Fabion needed to spend the day to repair their armor after it was rendered useless while escaping the Pleasure-Yacht, so Rumika summoned her adoptive daughter Denise to help out the Party for the day. Wor'mash explained he had another task to offer the Party for the Horde, claiming some local Dunemaul Ogres had been raiding local travellers, and potentially tried to ally themselves with the survivors of the Farraki Troll Tribe. Agapo and Yang'li deemed the Party could be useful for their needs, and didn't seem to mind the company, choosing to stick with the group of oddities. After trekking through the desert for a while, exploring ancient dragon-skeletons, the Party found the Dunemaul Outpost. The Ogre-Lair was packed with Ogres, surrounding a small cave. The Party believed this cave would hold their Chieftain. As the Party noted the Ogres severely outnumbered them, they opted for a more peaceful approach. They chose their old strategy of trying to pose as a circus-troupe, to entertain the Ogres. The Ogres, however, proved themselves to be very difficult to entertain, too simple-minded to understand most of their jokes. As several members of the Party tried to entertain the Ogres at the same time, disorganized, the Ogres grew confused and bored, and picked to fight the Party instead. The fighting was long and brutal, with some close-calls, until Wor'mash decided to challenge one of the Ogre-champions to Mak'gora. The challenge was accepted, the two parties established their rules, and made a ring. Wor'mash, through sheer speed, agility, and strength, outmaneuvered the Ogre, defeating it to the brink of its life. In its last moments, the Ogre painted the symbol of the Dunemauls on Wor'mash's forehead, naming him an honorable member of the tribe for his victory against the Champion. The rest of the Ogres fled the new Orcish Champion and his companions, baring the way to the Ogre Chieftain, "Lob'bruk". Lob'bruk was a colossal Ogre, two-headed, one head seeming much older than the other with a long grey beard, the other head more simple-minded and brutish. Lob'brok was thus halfway a Warlock, halfway a Warrior. The Party managed to successfully negotiate with Lob'brok without much of a hiccup, he seemed to respect the Party for managing to defeat his Champion. However, eventually Yang'li tired of negotiating with the brute, and tried to launch a poison-dart at him. Lob'brok was outraged at the attack, and charged the Party. Through his Shadowy Magics, "Lob" managed to teleport almost half the party into the Void, while "Brok" tried to beat the remaining Party with a tree-sized club. Before Lob'brok fell to the Party, those who had been teleported to the Void returned, dangling from the cavern-ceiling from meathooks, to be lowered down onto some Twilight Fleshbeasts. The Party made short work of Lob'brok, not letting the trap distract them, before they tried to freeze water ontop of the Fleshbeasts to allow the Danglers safe escape. The Dunemaul Ogres fled the encampment upon discovering the death of their Chieftain, scattering to the winds. After pillaging the Chieftain's ogre-hoard of pillaged treasures, the Party settled in the former-ogre-village for the night, heartily helping themselves to the Ogre-supplies left behind. Party Experience: * Today: 500xp * Total: 1200xp Ding! The Party has leveled up. Trivia: * May go down as the unluckiest session of DDO as of yet, with more Critical Fail rolls than anyone could manage to count. Astrae managed an impressive streak of 3 Critical Fails in a row, before being hit by an enemy's Critical Hit. * Player-Characters this session: Agapo, Astrae, Denise, Markrgrl, Mei-Li, Rumika, Wor'mash, Yang'li. Category:Journal